The invention relates to a phase control-circuit comprising at least one voltage-controlled oscillator and a phase comparator, in which an output of the oscillator is connected at least indirectly to a clock input of the phase comparator for feeding thereto clock pulses produced by the oscillator, said phase comparator being provided with a further input for receiving input pulses, the phase comparator producing from said clock pulses and input pulses a control-signal for the voltage-controlled oscillator.
Such an electric circuit arrangement is known from GB-A No. 2,089,601 published on June 23, 1982, to which U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,176 corresponds. The electric circuit arrangement shown therein has the property that it does not produce a ripple-free direct voltage even though the clock signal and a data signal to be received are in phase. Consequently, an oscillator controlled by the direct voltage signal will generate a frequency which will always exhibit some undesirable drift.